


My favorite annoyance

by AWRA



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chronic Illness, Denial, Facials, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, whops it got long didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: A series of moments involving two people who don't like each other, well, fine, maybe they are friends, but that's it, nothing more, they totally aren't attracted to each other, only maybe they are.





	My favorite annoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorsqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/gifts).



> first time i write for this pairing so i wasn't 100% sure how to go, but hopefully i managed to get it right. anyway, it was fun. the prompt asked for seeing how their relationship evolves so i hope this works  
> nothing's better than when you make the otp playful bicker amirite

Edo couldn't believe his luck. Not only he was trapped in another dimension, trying to figure out how to find Judai and his friends and getting back to their own world, he was stuck with Hell Kaiser as his only companion.

Now, most of the time it wasn't so bad. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, at least. They could have civil conversations, sometimes even share a joke, and Kaiser was smart enough to come up with ideas and strategies Edo hadn't thought of. All in all, Edo felt Kaiser would be fun to be around for, maybe, a couple days time.

But after what could have been weeks – day and night was hard to distinguish here, and it felt like eternity since they had been in their own world – of constant darkness, stress, and murderous monsters at every corner, Edo was getting very irritable, and Kaiser was not helping.

His brooding silences and sense of superiority were getting annoying. Edo suspected Kaiser was getting tired of this too, as his mean remarks and gratuitous insults were getting more and more common by the day. If something didn't happen soon, Edo was sure they were going to snap at each other sooner or later.

Oh, and of course the sadistic tendencies. Edo watched Kaiser's deranged grin as his Cyber Dragon devoured some sort of ogre that had tried to attack them, and felt his nerves fray a little more.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill? That thing had already started running when it saw the two of us," he said.

Kaiser rolled his eyes. "Yes, running to get reinforcements."

"How do you know? Maybe it was just passing by."

"Stop being self-righteous for a minute, will you?

"Well, will you stop being a sadist for one minute?" Edo asked.

Kaiser snorted. "Next time I'll wait until it's chewing on you before attacking, Hero."

"Why would I be the one who is being chewed on?" Edo protested, and then cursed himself internally. Rising tension, high levels of stress, he should try to keep things calm, not rise to Kaiser's baits.

"Because if I were a monster looking for a snack, I would definitely go for the obviously weaker, harmless one."

Edo almost reminded Kaiser of who was the better duelist so far out of the of them, but decided to bite his tongue. He didn't know how sore Kaiser still was about that one loss, and it was better not to test it now.

Sometimes Edo almost felt guilty for being the catalyst of what had happened to Kaiser. Almost. Then he reminded himself that it wasn't his fault the guy had decided to strap himself in shock collars. 

Still not one to let the jab at his abilities go, Edo settled for a, "I had a vigilante career, Kaiser. I can easily kick someone three times as big as me in the ass without breaking a sweat. I'd be more worried about your ability not to get overpowered if something decided to take a bite."

He fully expected Kaiser to keep arguing with him, but instead his expression darkened, his eyes leaving Edo's face.

"A physical fight would be a waste of energy," he said, sadistic glee and cockiness leaving his tone. "Let's move. We've been standing here too long."

Edo frowned, but followed Kaiser without making a comment. He had learned it was useless to try to talk to Kaiser when he got like this.

He thought back of the day before, when Kaiser had had to lean against a tree with a hand pressed against his heart, shouting at Edo when he had tried to help him. About all the time Kaiser had been pale and out of breath after minor efforts, about how he would clutch his heart with a pained expression.

It was obvious Kaiser was suffering from some kind of illness. Edo tried to tell himself that if Kaiser didn't want to talk about it then he shouldn't pry. Besides, with how prideful Kaiser was, he doubted he'd willingly talk about anything that could be considered a weakness.

But it didn't mean Edo didn't worry. Kaiser clearly had heart pains, and that was serious matters. He knew electric currents were dangerous to your heart, and Kaiser had spent months shocking himself on a regular basis. Edo hoped cardiac damage wasn't the case here.

Edo had thought Kaiser had gotten over most of his self destructive tendencies, but if he kept pushing himself like that while nursing a heart condition, then maybe Kaiser still wasn't as recovered mentally as he hoped.

He'd have to keep an eye on him, and possibly stop him from getting into any too dangerous duel.

Although knowing Kaiser managing to kill himself through a duel was probably the way he dreamt of going.

 

***

 

"Hello, may I come in?" a far too cheerful voice asked.

Kaiser groaned. "I miss being dead."

"I figured. You tried to give yourself a hart attack again after having just returned from the afterlife," Edo said, coming into Kaiser's line of sight.

Kaiser glared at him. "You did not bring me flowers," he said, staring at the bouquet in Edo's hands.

"I did. The florist assures me this approximately means 'fuck you' in flower language," Edo said, smiling at him. His cheeriness didn't reach his eyes.

Kaiser followed Edo's movements as he put the flowers down by his bedside. "And to what do I owe the thoughtful gift?"

"The flowers or the fuck you?"

"Let's start with the fuck you."

"It's because you are an annoying bastard who is just determined to destroy himself."

"Excuse me?" Kaiser asked.

"You knew you were this close to kicking the bucket, and yet you went up against Yubel! Do you have no self preservation at all?"

Edo was staring down at him with accusatory eyes, as if he had been the one Kaiser had killed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Kaiser said.

"Stop acting like this and maybe people won't ask you to."

Kaiser felt a hot spike of anger. He sat up on the bed, as much as he could with all the tubes and wires attached to his body. "Don't talk to me like this when you died as well back there."

"I was trying to do the right thing!"

"You were being the self righteous Hero you like to play all the time, that's what you were doing. And it was your own decision, and I respected it. And it was my decision to duel Yubel," Kaiser snarled.

"So if you want to kill yourself because you just feel like it we should all just suck it up and let you?" Edo shouted.

"You-"

Kaiser's heart monitor started beeping. Both of them turned to look at it, Kaiser's heart rate flashing in alarm. Too fast, too irregular, for his current conditions.

Kaiser let his head fall back on his pillow, eyes shut. He didn't want to see Edo's pity.

He was Hell Kaiser, one of the strongest duelists in the world, stuck on a hospital bed and unable to even have an argument without risking to drop dead.

"What do you plan on doing once you get out of here?" Edo asked, tone carefully neutral and controlled.

"I have plans."

A deep sigh. "Care to share?"

"I'm thinking about getting into Tag Dueling."

He looked up at Edo now, wanting to see his reaction.

"Tag Dueling?" Edo repeated, staring at Kaiser like he had grown a second head.

"Yes. With my brother."

Edo gaped for a few seconds. "I didn't think the two of you were that close."

"Can't say we are. But the kid is good." Kaiser hesitated for a second. "He's able to use my deck better than I am. I told him he could take it and go to the Pro League with it, but he insisted he wants to duel together, at least for a while."

In all truth, Kaiser wasn't sure why Shou was doing it. For it, it would just mean having to wait longer to get into a League until Kaiser was healed enough to be allowed to duel, and he had no idea why would he even want to get into Tag Duels when he was now more than capable of making a name for himself. He wasn't even sure why would his brother want him as a partner, and not someone who was better at team working or didn't risk collapsing in the middle of a duel.

But it seemed important to Shou for some reason, and Kaiser had ended up saying yes. The kid had gotten terribly stubborn.

"You're proud of him," Edo said.

"He's my brother, and he's a good duelist now."

Edo burst out laughing.

"What?"

"So Hell Kaiser has feelings after all!"

"You could have said that I have a heart."

Edo snorted. "Damn, I wasted a great opportunity."

"That's because you think too slow."

"I won't answer that only because you are still attached to that thing," Edo said, pointing at Kaiser's monitor.

"Killing me would be more merciful than leaving me with those things. They stink." Kaiser jerked his head towards the flowers. The smell was really unbearable.

Edo laughed. "Nope. I'm still pissed at you."

"Bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a real monster trying to poison you with the demonic plants," Edo said. "I'll leave you now."

Kaiser glared at the door. He almost wanted to grab the flowers and toss them at it, just to spite Edo.

Kaiser wasn't even sure why would Edo even do all that scene. It wasn't like he had even seen Kaiser die, so why would he care?

If anything, Kaiser would have the right to be pissed. He had seen Edo sacrifice himself like that just because he had a hero complex only second to Judai's. But Edo was perfectly able to make his own choices, and it didn't matter if they made Kaiser angry or furious or.

Or. He filed away the tiny part of him that said maybe he hadn't just been angry about Edo's stupid death, that maybe there had been pain as well there. He didn't want to delve into that, didn't want to start thinking about whether he had started to care for that annoying asshole at some point.

He sneezed. Yes, absolutely no way he could ever care for someone that had brought him those terrible flowers. The smell was giving him headache.

He eyed the trash can on the other side of the room. Maybe he could manage to throw the flowers in there and at least get rid of the smell.

He grabbed them, getting ready to aim, when he realized Edo had left a note tied.

Frowning, Kaiser took it.

There was a telephone number, and the sentence, _It's not good to isolate yourself, asshole. Text me sometimes._

Kaiser blinked at the message.

That absolute dick.

 

***

 

Edo had to admit he had seriously doubted Kaiser when he had told him he would come back to the dueling scene together with his brother.

But the Marufuji brothers entered a Tag tournament as soon as Kaiser had healed enough to participate, and Edo had made sure to clean his schedule from when the finals were going to be. Because he knew those two would reach the finals.

Shou had indeed become a great duelist. Far better than the last time Edo had seen him dueling. He was definitely a good strategist.

And Kaiser, well. He had always been an incredible duelist. His style was aggressive, merciless, but not as violent and cruel as he had been after becoming Hell Kaiser. He and his brother still weren't a perfect team, but they were close.

Edo smiled, if a bit bitter. After everything Kaiser had done, Edo doubted the League would have let him go back to Pro dueling, he was too much of a wild card. Tag Duels was probably the only sure way to allow him back in the Pro scene, with his brother guaranteeing for him. 

Edo wondered if Shou had thought of that when he asked Kaiser to duel together, and felt oddly grateful to that kid. Kaiser had made mistakes, but he didn't deserve to have the thing he loved the most taken away from him.

Shou dealt the final blow to their opponents, and Edo decided congratulations were definitely in order.

"Excuse me, you shouldn- oh, Edo," Shou said, surprised, as Edo walked into their dressing room.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Edo said.

"No, no, come in."

"You always are."

Edo wondered if Kaiser's murderous glare was just his default expression by now, or if it had to do with how he was lying on the couch, pale and sweaty.

Concern flared up in Edo for a second, but if Shou didn't look worried and the paramedics weren't there then Kaiser's condition couldn't be too bad.

He turned to the younger brother. "I wanted to congratulate with you guys. It was a great duel."

Shou blushed. "Thank you very much. We gave it our best."

Edo was almost tempted to go ruffle his hair. Kid would probably never completely grow out of his awkwardness.

Kaiser just grunted at the comment. Edo was nearly sure it meant something along the lines of, _of course it was great, what did you think it would be_.  Their time spent together had made Edo excellent at deciphering the various types of Kaiser's grunts.

"Brother, be nice," Shou sighed.

Edo just barely managed to hold on a comment on how he wasn't sure Kaiser remembered how to. "Don't worry, I suppose your brother must be tired."

"I'm feeling fucking excellent," was the irritated answer.

"Brother-" Shou paused and took a deep breath. "You know, I got a text from Asuka saying she's here, I'll go say hi to her. Don't make him too angry, he got enough excitement for one day," he said, walking past Edo and leaving the room.

Edo frowned, and turned back to Kaiser, whose glare was now directed at the door his brother had walked out of. "Is everything alright?"

Kaiser sighed. " He says he's tired of us, and I quote, acting like children."

"We haven't even met in weeks, what did we do to annoy him?" Edo asked.

Kaiser cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it. He has... strange ideas sometimes."

"What kind of ideas?"

"Stupid ones. Let it go."

Kaiser looked uncomfortable. Edo wondered just what kind of ideas his brother had.

"So. Satisfied he asked, deciding to change subject.

Kaiser shrugged.

"Is there a way to drag an entire sentence out of you?"

"Nah."

"I'm trying to be nice here, asshole. Could you try to make an effort?"

Kaiser's lip twitched. "You're never nice."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me. I'm an expert."

Edo snorted. "Maybe, but you're just creepy and rude. I'm an asshole but with class."

Kaiser grabbed the water bottle by his bed and threw it at Edo.

"Nice aim," he said, easily dodging it.

Kaiser was clearly trying to hold back a grin. An amused one, for once, and not just a sadistic one.

It was a good look on him. He wouldn't mind to see it again. Especially if he was the one to put that smile on Kaiser's face.

Now that was a thought Edo didn't know what to do with.

He bent down to grab the bottle. "I have to go now, I have a meeting I should attend later on."

"What kind of meeting?"

"Sponsors, things like that," Edo said, walking over to put the bottle where it had been.

"Sounds boring."

"You have no idea. Wait until you and your brother get roped into that too," Edo said. He patted Kaiser's arm. "See you another time. Don't annoy your brother too much."

"Don't die in that meeting."

Edo snorted. "Sure," he said, leaving. 

He didn't think about the weird flip his stomach did when Kaiser had looked up at him, smile still on his face and eyes almost warm.

 

***

 

_ So has the great Hell Kaiser found a boyfriend yet? _

Kaiser stared dumbfounded at his phone for a few seconds.

_ Fubuki. What the hell _

Sometimes he regretted allowing his old friends to seep back into his life. Asuka was a decent person, so was Fujiwara on the rare occasion he decided to text, Fubuki on the other side was the second most infuriating person Kaiser knew. The first place went to Edo, but he was in a different category all together.

_ Well I saw an article about the new rising stars of Tag Dueling and thought how you and I hadn't had a friendly chat in a while _

_ You're still single? _

And here he had thought Fubuki had at some point gotten the message that he didn't want to be bothered with this kind of shit. But there was apparently no hope with that guy. Why had he even decided to befriend him in the first place.

_ Yes, I'm single, and very happy this way. Go bother your sister _

_ My sister isn't collaborative _

_ Neither am I. Fuck off _

For a few, blessed minutes, Kaiser thought he had been spared. Then his phone light up again. It was a link this time.

_ "Best bachelor duelists" _

_ FUBUKI _

_ FUCK NO _

No way he was opening that link. No way.

_ Are you annoyed the list doesn't include you? _

_ I don't know who the list includes and I don't care _

Obviously, Fubuki took that to mean he should start sending him details of all the people in the list together with his personal opinion on each guy. Kaiser stared at his phone in mild horror.

Damn, he missed the shock collars sometimes.

_ And Edo of course and what else can I say about him you know him better than I do but the guy has spectacular eyes have you ever noticed? _

Kaiser almost choked on his spit.

_ The hell _

_ I don't exactly make a habit of looking at his eyes _

Exactly in that moment, because he had pissed off too many people in the universe, he got a series of emoji and a _'sup'_ from Edo.

_ Then what do you look at~~~;) _

Nope.

He wasn't having a conversation on Edo's attractive sides with Fubuki, especially not with Fubuki making veiled innuendos.

And he wasn't answering Edo either, not after his so called friend had just decided to tell him that kind of crap.

He and Edo were friends. That's what it was. That was the reason Kaiser had fun talking – well, bickering, most of the time – with him. That's what he had been trying to drill into his brother's brain for the past weeks, because apparently talking to someone constituted as having a crush on them in Shou's brain.

Kaiser wasn't interested in Edo as anything more than friends. Sure, Edo was attractive, he could admit it, he was sick, not blind, but Kaiser didn't have anything other than purely platonic feelings for him.

His phone again. Asuka now.

_ My brother asks me to tell you to unblock his number _

_ Tell your brother to fuck off _

_ Smart choice _

 

***

 

Edo was not the tallest person around. He was average, and he didn't have an issue with it. Besides, people tended to underestimate him since he didn't look all that tough, and he liked to take advantage of it.

Of course, there were times when he wished he was taller. For example, when he needed something that was on the tallest shelf at the grocery store and he could barely reach it with the tip of his fingers. It was humiliating.

And even more humiliating was that by some cursed coincidence, Kaiser apparently went to the same store and he was now grinning from one ear to the other.

"You should try heels," he commented.

Edo knew any argument would not end well for him. So he decided to swallow his pride and say, "would you mind?"

Kaiser kept grinning as he walked up to Edo, getting fully in his personal space, and easily raised one arm to grab the snacks Edo had been aiming for.

Now, Edo knew Kaiser had went up so close to him in order to rub it even more in that Edo was the short guy here, but the proximity was doing strange things to Edo's head. Like making him want to lean up and bite Kaiser's neck, the pale skin at no more than ten centimetres from him.

Kaiser looked down at him, probably to mock him. He blinked, something strange crossing his face for a second. Edo wondered if the man hadn't realized how close they were, of if Edo was just too obviously wanting to drag him down and smash their mouths together.

Because that's a thing he did now. Thinking about kissing that's stupid grin of his off Kaiser's face. What was wrong with him.

Kaiser took a step back, and Edo almost sighed in relief.

"Nice hat," Kaiser said, annoying glee back in his voice.

Edo fought the urge to hide his admittedly hideous green beanie. "I'd rather no one recognize me. Crazy fans, you know."

"Not really. Mine are too scared to be too bothersome usually."

"Figures."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"There's going to be a tournament in this city I'll participate in a couple days from now, so I'm staying here."

"No, I meant what are you doing in a grocery shore like all of us lowly mortals."

Edo bit his lip. There was just no way he was getting out of this with any shred of dignity left, was it? "My manager decided I should eat healthy or something like that."

"So you're sneaking out to grab snacks like a child?"

Honestly, screw Kaiser. In more than one sense. "Well what are you doing here?"

"Shopping. Me and Shou take turns for these things."

Edo threw a glance at Kaiser's basket. "Never pegged you for a healthy eating freak."

"I have to follow a diet," he said, shrugging.

They stood in awkward silence for a second. There was something vaguely surreal about this. Edo in his ugly beanie and oversized flannel shirt, Kaiser holding a basket full of vegetables.

"I guess I'll leave you to your shopping," Kaiser said. He looked uncomfortable as well now, as if he had realized how weird this all was.

"Yes. Same to you," Edo said.

"Bye, hipster."

"I told you, I'm trying to hide!"

 

***

 

Kaiser wasn't sure why he was here. Edo had invited him to celebrate the beginning of his latest victory, and for some reason Kaiser had actually decided to go to his place.

He was comfortably sitting on Edo's couch, knees brushing against Edo's next to him. He felt pleasantly relaxed.

"I'm hungry," Edo said.

"Go get food."

"Mmmmmno, I'm too comfortable here." Edo had his eyes closed, his head thrown back against the couch, jacket abandoned on a chair nearby, and he looked like the picture of relaxation.

"You're so fucking lazy," Kaiser said.

"Still a better duelist than you," Edo replied, teasingly.

Kaiser was too at ease to take any offence at the comment. "Duel me and we'll see."

Edo opened one eye to look at him. "Let's say I accept the offer for another moment when I'm willing to get up."

"As I said, lazy."

"Yes."

And with that, Edo threw a mischievous glance at him, before throwing his legs over the armrest and lying down, his head on Kaiser's thigh.

Kaiser stared down at him. Edo seemed perfectly at ease, like he was about to take a nap, a small smile on his face.

Kaiser's thigh felt very warm where Edo's head rested. For some reason, he doubted the heat was all due to Edo's body.

"Get up," he said, unsure on how to handle this situation.

"I'm comfortable," Edo answered.

Kaiser, on his side, was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. "Do I look like a pillow to you?" he asked.

"You make a wonderful one," Edo replied.

"Great. Now get off," he said, and made to stand.

Edo laughed, and turned to wrap his arms around Kaiser's stomach.

What the hell was Edo's issue today? He wasn't usually like this. He was a touchy person yes, but he was never this, this, affectionate. He didn't make a habit of lying on top of Kaiser, or pressing his face in his stomach like this.

Kaiser sat back down, Edo weighing him down. "What are you doing exactly?"

Edo suddenly pulled away, sitting up. "Sorry," he said. "Don't know." He wasn't looking at Kaiser. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I guess I'm just irresistible," Kaiser joked, trying to break the sudden awkwardness.

He was mildly surprised to see Edo's cheeks darken.

No way.

"Are you into me?" he blurted.

"Why would-"

"Because I wouldn't be completely opposed," Kaiser said.

Edo turned to stare at him, wide eyes. Kaiser felt the need of shifting in his seat.

He hadn't really thought about saying that. It had kind of just came out. He hadn't given any thought on how he would even ever go about approaching Edo about his attraction to him. Hadn't thought he ever would.

He seriously hoped he had read Edo right, because this would become very awkward if he hadn't, and he didn't want things between them to get ruined. Hell, when had his sort of friendship with Edo become that important to him?

"Fuck it," Edo said, and before Kaiser could ask what he meant, he suddenly found himself with Edo climbing in his lap.

Kaiser's surprised gasp was swallowed by Edo's mouth against his. Kaiser's hands rose to tighten on Edo's waist as he kissed back with enthusiasm. Edo's lips felt good against his. His hands were running up and down Kaiser's torso, feeling his body over his shirt.

Edo pulled back, panting, and bent down to press his mouth against Kaiser's neck, biting and kissing along the line of his throat. Kaiser's head fell back, leaving more space for Edo to move.

His hand slipped from Edo's waist to his ass, squeezing, and Edo moaned, rocking his hips against him.

"What's safe to do?" Edo asked.

It took a couple seconds for the question to register, Kaiser's brain too busy focusing on the feeling of Edo's body against him, and for him to realize Edo was asking about his heart. "Nothing too athletic," Kaiser answered.

Edo hummed, going back to leave a trail of kisses along Kaiser's throat. "Then you sit here, and let me do all the work."

"No hickeys," Kaiser growled when Edo's teeth started to get a bit too forceful.

"You're always wearing turtle necks anyway," Edo teased, nipping lightly at his skin.

Kaiser's hand carded in Edo's hair, and he tugged on it, pulling Edo back. "No."

Edo not only didn't protest the rough treatment, but he groaned, eyes falling shut as he bent his neck to follow Kaiser's pull.

"You like this?" Kaiser asked, adjusting his grip and giving another sharp tug.

Edo blushed, but didn't deny it. A shiver run down Kaiser's back. If Edo liked a bit of pain, then Kaiser was more than happy to provide.

He leant forward, kissing Edo again. He bit on Edo's lower lip sharply, not enough to break it but wanting to see just how much he could push Edo. His action was met with a groan and Edo kissing back with too many teeth for it to be properly called a kiss.

Edo's hands managed to tug Kaiser's shirt out of his pants, sneaking under it and pushing it up over his chest. Kaiser sighed into the kiss at the sensation of Edo's warm hands on his skin, running up over his sides and his ribs.

They broke away to get the shirt off completely, and as soon as it was thrown aside Edo dived down to press his face against Kaiser's chest. He nipped along Kaiser's collarbones, left open mouthed kisses and licks over his shoulders, pecs, everywhere he could reach. He was almost frantic in how he mapped Kaiser's body with his mouth and hands.

"Are you always this enthusiastic?" Kaiser asked, feeling himself starting to get out of breath despite not having moved.

Edo rubbed his thumb over Kaiser's nipple, making him gasp. "I've been thinking about this for while," he said as an answer.

Kaiser wanted nothing more than to flip Edo on the couch, rip open that expensive shirt of his and show him exactly how much thinking he had done about this as well. The thought of his heart and how he really didn't want to risk overexerting himself in that moment was barely enough to keep him in control, along with wanting to see just what was Edo planning to do.

Edo placed one last kin over Kaiser's sternum, before suddenly straightening up and standing. Kaiser was about to ask what was going on, before Edo pushed his knees apart and dropped on the floor between his legs.

Kaiser's cock twitched in his pants. He had spent years wanting to see Edo kneeling in front of him for one reason or the other, but reality was far better than his imagination. Edo was completely flushed, hair a mess, lips red and swollen and shiny. He was still fully clothed, which somehow made this even dirtier.

He bent forward, apparently determined to give the rest of Kaiser's body the same treatment he had given to his chest. His touch felt hotter than before, and Kaiser didn't know if it was because he was more aroused or because Edo was so close to where he wanted him to be.

Edo's thumbs were digging into Kaiser's inner thighs, his hands holding onto Kaiser's legs as if he needed something to anchor himself to. As if it was him and not Kaiser who felt like he was going to go mad if Edo didn't stop teasing.

"Will you get on with this?" Kaiser asked, his pants way too tight.

He felt Edo's grin against his stomach. "Get on with what?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edo said. He licked a stripe that went down to just above the hem of Kaiser's pants before stopping.

Kaiser grabbed Edo's hair, patience wearing thin. He pulled until Edo had to bend his neck and look up at him, breath itching and eyes almost black. "I'm talking about you sucking my dick and stop being a damn tease."

Edo shivered, something that sounded like 'fuck' leaving his mouth. His hands immediately went to Kaiser's belt.

Kaiser let go of his hair, keeping his hand there but making no other movement. He licked his lips watching Edo get his pants open. He had thought he would have been met with more teasing, but apparently Edo was into the whole being ordered around thing. Kaiser would remember it if they were making this a regular thing.

His thoughts left him as Edo wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He groaned, and knew he wasn't going to last long.

Edo started bobbing his head, finding a rhythm fast, one hand wrapped around the base of Kaiser's cock, tongue teasing him. He kept eye contact with Kaiser, looking up at him from under his bangs.

A twinkle went through Edo's eyes, and he put one hand on Kaiser's hips, holding him down, before taking a deep breath and taking his cock almost entirely in his mouth. Kaiser's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Edo's throat around him.

If he was trying to drive Kaiser crazy, he was succeeding. It was taking him all of himself to not push himself up into Edo's mouth.

"Pull off," Kaiser groaned, feeling himself getting close.

Edo did, breathing heavily, keeping one hand on Kaiser's cock to jerk him off.

Kaiser took one look at Edo's flushed face, his lips shiny with saliva. He went to grab at his hair, keeping him close to his cock.

Edo's eyes widened a fraction, but he went along with him, stayed there without protest. He didn't move when Kaiser came, only closed his eyes as come hit his cheeks and lips.

"Did you have to?" Edo said after a few moments, voice hoarse.

"You didn't get away," Kaiser replied.

He watched as Edo got to his feet and went to grab a pack of tissues from his jacket, cleaning the mess on his face. He didn't miss how tight Edo's pants were, or how uncomfortable he looked as he walked.

"Come here," he said.

Edo dropped the tissue, walking back to him. Kaiser leaned up, grabbing Edo by his tie – he hadn't even gotten any of his clothes off – and dragged him back down on his lap.

His hand sneaked between them, squeezing Edo over his pants. Edo's moan was strangled. He trembled, hands shooting up to hold onto Kaiser, his face falling on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Need some help with this?" Kaiser asked, hand moving over Edo's cock.

"What do you say?" Edo whimpered.

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

Edo bit his shoulder.

Kaiser hissed at the sharp pain, but a grin escaped him. He undid Edo's pants fast, taking his cock out. He wrapped his hand around it, rubbing precome along the length.

Edo's hips started rocking in short, fast movements. He was moaning against Kaiser's skin, biting him whenever he did something Edo particularly liked. It took only a few strokes for him to come, his teeth sinking into Kaiser's shoulder, suffocating his groan.

He'd find teeth marks later, no doubt.

"Fuck, I got my shirt dirty," was the first thing Edo said, still sagged against Kaiser.

"Probably. You also mauled me."

"Payback for earlier."

Kaiser knew they should go clean themselves, but Edo didn't seem to want to move, and Kaiser had to say staying like that wasn't completely bad.

"Was there a reason you were so touchy earlier?" he asked.

Edo groaned. "I don't know, I felt like it, ok?"

"Felt like getting all affectionate with me?"

"We're fucking now, does it matter?"

"No, not really," Kaiser said. "But if we do this again, we're getting to a bed next time," he added.

"Agreed. And we're setting up a safeword."

Kaiser laughed. "What kind of freaky stuff are you into?"

"Nothing worse than you, that's for sure."

 

***

 

"I think we should date," Edo said.

Kaiser looked up at him. "Date?"

"Listen, we're sleeping together, we see each other regularly, we're both clearly crazy enough to like each other's company, at this point why not," Edo said.

"You know I'm not a romance guy."

"Your loss. I guess I'll have to take myself to fancy dates to five star restaurants."

"That's just your regular Friday evening."

Edo snorted. "We could just call our regular outings dates."

"So you'd call this," Kaiser pointed at the chessboard between them, "a date?"

"I guess."

Kaiser shrugged. "Sounds good."

Edo grinned. Not the he had really thought Kaiser would be all that opposed, but he was never sure with this guy.

He leaned over, closing the distance between them, and leaving a kiss on the tip of Kaiser's nose.

"Well, can't I kiss my brand new boyfriend if I want?" he said at Kaiser's shocked face.

"Bishop in E5," Kaiser replied awkwardly, moving his piece.

Edo looked at the board, and grabbed his queen. "Checkmate," he said.

Kaiser seemed for a moment ready to flip the table over. Still the sorest loser Edo had ever met. "You asked that to distract me."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"You're fault if you're so easily distractable."

"I detest you."

"Sure."


End file.
